Russia's Adventure As A Kitten
by waterrain
Summary: Russia made himself a potion that turns him into a kitten for an known period of time and he plans to spy on America. It was a perfect plan, but he didn't expect to be treated in such a kind manner by America nor the adventure he has with America's cats.
1. The Kitten With Violet Eyes AKA Russia

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank you.**

_Cat Talk_

_**Russia's Adventure As A Kitten**_

_**By Waterrain**_

_**Russia had made himself a potion which would have him turn into a kitten for an known period of time and he plans to spy on America. It was a perfect plan, but he didn't expect to be treated in such a kind manner by America nor the adventure he has with America's cats along with Tony The Alien. **_

America was humming happily as he walked home and then saw a kitten. A kitten with violet eyes, America blinked for a moment, but then gently picked up the kitten.

"Poor little thing out all by yourself and alone in this world." America said softly and he tenderly hugged the kitten while grinning. "Don't worry I'm America and I will care for you."

The kitten was actually Russia, but the blue eyed nation had no idea and carried him inside. One of America's cat the white and fluffy one hissed at the kitten.

"Bad fluffy. No hissing at the new kitten and being mean to it. Oh, Got to see if it is male or female." America commented cheerfully and then checked the kitten. "Okay you are a male."

America crouched down with the kitten in his arms and he gave Fluffy a stern look.

"Fluffy, Be good and don't hurt the newest addition. Make sure to let Americat know got it." America stated firmly and he watched as Fluffy slowly nodded.

"_You are Russia. You should not be here, Commie scum." Fluffy said threatening and his tail stood up high._

"_Did you not hear your master? Be good, da." Russia commented innocently and he blinked his violet eyes at America._

"You are so cute and adorable. Anyway kitty I have to go back out to get some supplies for you. Don't worry I won't have you fixed since all of my cats are male." America said happily and he gave the kitten a quick pet on the head before leaving.

A cat that looks a lot like America appeared and Fluffy used his teeth to grab Russia by the nape of the neck.

"_Fluffy put him down, okay. Our master said to be good and besides we might be able to change his commie ways. After all we are hero's, right?" Americat asked cheerfully and gave Russia a lick on the head._

Fluffy dropped Russia and puffed out his tail while hissing.

"_Fine, but I still don't like this lousy commie." Fluffy stated firmly and he walked away with his tail swishing._

"_Sorry about Fluffy, but he is a bit of a kill joy." Americat commented calmly and Russia looked at him with curious eyes._

"_Why are you being nice?" Russia asked in a curiously voice._

"_Heh, I'm the good cop while Fluffy is the bad cop. Yet we are both hero's. Hope he didn't hurt your neck too much." Americat stated happily and he licked the nape of Russia's neck._

"_Anyway I'm Americat and you are Russia. I'll show you around." America said causally and tilted his head. "Just to let you know England might be coming over and for some reason freaks out. Don't know why to be honest. Maybe too much tea?"_

England unlocked America's door and walked inside sighing.

"Honestly, He invites me over yet is not here." England stated flatly to himself and his eyes widened in horror. Fluffy hissed at him before returning to typing on America's laptop and flicked his tail at England's face.

"_Lousy, Brit. Freaking out every single time and forgetting because he hits his head. How idiotic." Fluffy said bitterly and he ignored England's stuttered words._

"Why is America's cat typing on his laptop?" England asked himself in a panicked voice and his right hand was over his heart. He decided to take a look at what the cat was doing and his brilliant green eyes widened for this cat was doing America's paper work.

"_Tony doesn't like this guy either." Fluffy muttered and he felt annoyed at England's staring. "I'm not in the mood to wait for this staring jerk to faint on his own."_

England watched as the fluffy cat pulled up and type in a word document 'Limey quit staring at me or else I will claw you up. I'm pissed off and ready to kick some major ass.' England fainted and Fluffy shook his head before deleting the words in word document.

"_Now back to work." Fluffy commented smugly and he purred to himself._

America walked inside he was carrying several bags and rolled his eyes for England was laying on his carpet.

"So Fluffy almost done with my paperwork?" America asked cheerfully and he received a meow along with a nod.

"I love you, Fluffy. You do such a good job and I got you some extra cat treats." America said happily as he gently hugged Fluffy and gave him a kiss on the head. "You are so smart."

Fluffy purred and he meowed at America's praise.

"Keep up your wonderful work." America stated calmly and gave Fluffy several pets before putting away the stuff. He walked to his bedroom and found the kitten along with Americat clawing up his curtains.

"Heh, Playing Spider cat again." America commented smoothly while smiling fondly and he picked up Americat.

"You are teaching the kitten how to play? You are so nice and being such a hero to this poor little kitty." America said softly and he hugged Americat. "Keep up the good work and I love you too."

"_Does America always cuddle his pets?" Russia asked in a curious voice and he blinked his violet eyes._

"_Yeah and he makes sure not to hurt us with his strength." America commented happily and he licked America's cheeks. "He is really nice and kind."_

"Now that I'm back Americat. You can help Fluffy with the paper work and stuff. Oh, England is on the carpet again." America stated calmly as he put Americat onto the carpet and then picked up the violet eyed Kitten. "I love you too, Kitty."

America petted the Kitten gently while smiling and singing a few songs.

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Americat And Fluffy

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank you to those who have reviewed. TBC = To Be Continued **

**Tony is the Alien. **

_Cat Talk_

_**Russia's Adventure As A Kitten**_

_**By Waterrain**_

Tony blinked his eyes and briefly wondered why Russia was a kitten, but it didn't really matter unless Russia tries to kill America. Fluffy meowed at Tony and the Alien turned on his Cat translation system.

"_Tony, I made the limey faint. All I did was type in a threat and he fainted away like a complete wussy." Fluffy commented happily and Tony had a small smile on his lips._

"_Good job, Fluffy." Tony stated calmly as he gave the cat a few pets as a reward which America had taught him how to do a some years ago._

Americat was showing Russia a book and it was one of America's diaries.

"_America tends to write a lot about you." Americat commented causally to Russia._

"_He does?" Russia asked in a surprised voice and his violet eyes widened._

"_Yep. You really should hear him ramble on and on." Americat replied calmly and he blinked his blue eyes. "He tends to use really colorful words when talking about you, Russia. It is pretty funny."_

"Wake up, England." America said cheerfully as he dumped a glass of cold water onto England's face.

"The cat was typing. It was typing and oh why was the cat typing." England muttered to himself over and over again.

"Jeez, England. Will you stop freaking out." America commented flatly and he rolled his blue eyes in annoyance. "My animals are smart and heroic."

"No they are possessed and evil little creatures of doom. They ought to be purified." England managed to say and America sighed deeply.

"No they are not possessed. They are not evil creatures of doom and you really are silly." America stated firmly and he shook his head. "Anyway you should go home and take a nap or something."

Russia and Americat walked up to England's ankles.

"I do not need a nap." England stated firmly and his arms were crossed.

"_Russia, I'll be back. I want to freak out England and it is not fair that Fluffy got to freak him out this time." Americat told Russia and he begun typing 'How to help out a crazy Englishman'._

Russia clawed his way onto the sofa and stared into England's eyes.

"America, That kitten is staring at me and it has violet eyes like Russia's." England muttered slowly and his heart was racing in panic.

"Heh, England you are losing it. My cute and adorable little kitty does not look like Russia. So stop insulting my innocent kitten. My kitty is not an it and happens to be male." America commented firmly and he heard England scream shrilly.

"Look at what your cat is typing!" England screamed and his green eyes were wide in shock.

"Hmm, Americat. I think you should try typing in how to help a Englishman that is crazy and having a mental down for unknown reasons. Maybe add something about shrieking in a high pitch voice too. It is a little worrying." America said calmly and he watched as Americat nodded in agreement. England fainted and Tony walked over to him.

"Hey, Tony. Can you please erase England's memory about the whole my cats can type. I don't think he is ready to handle it yet. Plus don't want him to be broken and I would get the blame for breaking England." America commented causally and he moved Americat onto his lap while smiling softly down at the cat. "I'll be doing some research."

'I have to erase the limey's memory again.' Tony thought to himself and shook his head. 'Stupid limey. This is the hundredth time and he still freaks out. Same old freak out.'

Fluffy walked over and lightly clawed on England's arm 'LOL'. Tony gave the cat a pet and he decided to give England a smack across the face.

'Lousy limey freaking out about the cats being smart and able to do things that normal animals can't do.' Tony thought and he gave Fluffy another pet.

"_This is amusing, da." Russia said to Americat and he received a purr._

"_Yes. It never gets old and we try to come up with new ways to freak out England. Maybe you can help out more next time? It is pretty fun and funny." Americat commented happily._

"_It would be okay to have more competition." Fluffy said calmly and he flicked his tail at England's face. "Americat and I always tie. So maybe a third one will help with the whole not being a tie or something or it would be a three way tie."_

Tony decides to put on some plastic gloves, a mask, and a white coat. He picked up the faint England and tossed him out while thinking 'Bye shrieking and annoying limey'. America was humming as he clicked on the results and giggled to himself.

"Hey, Tony. It says that the reason meant be due to a lack of sexual activities." America managed to say and he giggled while hugging Americat. Tony picked up the laptop and wrote 'Who would want the limey?'.

"I might help him since I'm a hero and stuff, but England wouldn't want help and I'm not going to be offering." America commented smoothly and he blinked his blue eyes at Tony's words 'I don't you to touch the limey. I could make a pleasure robot for the limey for I don't want you to become tainted with limey germs.'

"Don't worry, Tony." America said calmly and he picked up the kitten while smiling. "I doubt I could even make myself do anything sexual to England because he is a complete kill joy and freaks out over my heroic cats. Plus he insulted my adorable kitten by saying he looks like Russia."

'Best to not inform America about the kitten actually being Russia and I don't want that limey to be correct in any way.' Tony thought and he nodded in agreement with America. Fluffy was picked up by America and all of the cats were purring.

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Tony's Promise

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank you. Tony is the Alien. **

_Cat Talk_

_**Russia's Adventure As A Kitten**_

_**By Waterrain**_

"Hello, America." France said in a flirty voice and he pulled America into a hug. His hand reached downward to grope America's bottom, but Fluffy and Americat along with Russia bite France's hand.

"Ouch. Your animals are so cruel." France complained to America and he received an amused chuckle.

"No. They just don't like your wandering hands, France." America commented cheerfully and then he added causally to France. "I advise against copping a feel on my heroic ass."

France nodded silently and he looked at his hand while mentally sulking for those beasts have drawn blood.

"They bite so hard and caused me to bleed. Feel sorry for me, America." France whined and he received a large grin.

"No, but I'll take you out for lunch. No funny business or I might break your wrist." America said happily and his smile was bright. "Let's go now."

"_I saved America from the frog's greedy hand." Americat commented smoothly and he noticed Russia's expression. "I was pretty surprised that you decided to help too."_

"_I can't believe the commie would save America." Fluffy said slowly and he stared at Russia._

"_Please stop staring, da." Russia stated calmly and he felt a little embarrassed._

Tony watched as America walked away with France by his side and the alien sighed to himself.

'Lousy frog always trying to grope America.' Tony thought and he turned on his cat translator.

"_Russia, If you hurt or try to kill America. I will end you." Tony stated firmly to Russia._

"_I'm not here to hurt or kill America. I simply wish to know more about him." Russia told the alien calmly and honestly._

"_The commie is here to find out secrets about America." Fluffy commented smoothly and he shook his head. "Anyway I'm still against Russia being here, but America said for us to behave."_

"_Besides, I think Russia can change his ways. He helped America out by biting France's hand." Americat said happily and he licked Russia on the top of his head. _

Tony poured a little Vodka into a water dish labeled kitten and placed it in front of Russia.

"_A reward for helping America." Tony commented calmly and he didn't give Russia a pet._

'Russia is not really a kitten and America said only animals get rewarded with pets. Russia enjoys Vodka.' Tony thought to himself and he watched as Russia eagerly licked the Vodka up. 'A good reward for this one.'

"_Tony, Alcohol is bad for animals. Just make sure not to give Russia too much because he physically a cat right now and not a human." Americat stated firmly and Tony just nodded at him._

'The cat does have a point.' Tony thought and he gave Americat a pet. 'I wonder how long Russia will remain a cat, but it's alright as long as he poses no threat against America.'

"_Thank you for the Vodka." Russia said happily to Tony and he received a silent nod._

"_You are welcome, but I can't give you too much for it might kill you and I'll be researching in my lab about giving alcohol to cats." Tony commented calmly and he vanished._

"_Show off." Fluffy stated causally and he flicked his tail. "Always vanishing and reappearing out of nowhere. It's alright because England freaks out." _

"_I notice you two do not really like England. I also notice Tony strongly dislikes England." Russia told them smoothly and he felt Americat's tail gently hitting him on the back of his neck._

"_It is because England hurts America's feelings." Americat stated firmly and his tail puffed up. "The jerk does not know how much words can hurt and America pretends around everyone expect us about being alright."_

Fluffy walked to America's laptop and signed into America's email account. Americat shook his head and looked at Russia with sad eyes.

"_Plus it seems like none of the Nations are on America's side and pity is given freely to England." Americat said sadly and his tail lowered. "America doesn't mind it and he can read the situation, but ignores it and pretends not to understand."_

Russia nodded and he felt odd at finding out this piece of information about America. Fluffy hit send, he walked over to Americat, and flicked his tail at him.

"_Cheer up. I sent England a message and he should be running here." Fluffy commented smugly and Russia blinked his violet eyes._

"_What did you send?" Russia asked in a curious voice and tilted his head towards Fluffy._

"_Heh, You'll find out when England slams the door open and comes in screaming with that shrill voice. Get ready for some fun, Russia." Fluffy replied cheerfully and he licked Americat on the neck. "Cheer up and be happy because England is coming. Heh, We can have some fun while waiting for America."_

Americat purred happily and he licked Fluffy back, but also licked Russia on the nape of his neck. Americat, Russia, and Fluffy sat on top of the sofa waiting for the door to slam open.

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	4. Working Together

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank you. Tony is the Alien. Happy New Year!**

_Cat Talk_

_**Russia's Adventure As A Kitten**_

_**By Waterrain**_

England slammed open the door and his green eyes were flashing in annoyance. Fluffy had moved by the laptop, his paw was close to hitting play, and he waited for the door to close.

"America, You brat! I'm not old nor am I a virgin nor do I need pills to get it up!" England yelled angrily and he did not notice the kitten with violet eyes head butted the door to close it. Fluffy purred as he hit play for the music and Americat turned off the power.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" England said loudly, his hand over his heart, and the song playing was 'Like a virgin.'

"Are you just toying with me again, America." England commented flatly and he rolled his eyes. Fluffy turned up the volume, Russia used his claws to move a ball of yarn in front of England, and Americat was on standby waiting for the green eyed Nation to trip.

"Where are-" England started to ask, but then he tripped on the ball of yarn and fell backwards. Americat pounced, he licked England's right cheek, and mentally winced at the shrill scream.

"_Yuck, He tastes like tea." Americat complained and he noticed that England has passed out._

"_I hate to say it, but Russia good work on closing the door and stuff." Fluffy stated calmly after pausing the music._

"_Besides England hurting America's feelings. Do you also have another reason?" Russia asked innocently and Fluffy's tail puffed out._

"_Big eyebrows here called Americat and me fat. That limey insulted us and when America defended us that good for nothing called America fat." Fluffy said angrily and his teeth were showing._

"_America is sensitive about comments about his weight. He works out and does not understand that muscles weigh more than fat. Our master does not have any fat." Americat stated firmly._

"_Tony helped America out." Fluffy muttered and his tail lowered. "We don't like talking about it cause our master nearly went down a really dark path, but Tony was able to help and we wanted to help."_

"_,But we are just cats. We couldn't help America out." Americat commented sadly and Russia felt his heart ache for some reason. Fluffy laid down next to Americat and Russia's ears lowered._

"_I'm taking a little nap now." Fluffy said quietly and he closed his eyes._

"_Me too. You know Russia that cats are not really able to cry. Our eyes may water and we can make crying sounds, but no tears can fall down." Americat whispered softly and his eyes closed. Russia watched as Tony appeared and the alien had on white gloves on England's forehead._

"Time to forget again, limey." Tony commented calmly as he noticed the two sleeping cats and Russia who was still awake. The alien turned on his cat translator and he quickly tossed England out of America's home. Tony fixed the power and he looked down at the violet eyed kitten.

"_Can you tell me about what happened after England had called America fat?" Russia asked in a curious voice._

"_No. I hate that limey to the core and I would kill him, but America cares about him for some odd reason." Tony stated darkly and he vanished._

Russia walked to America's bedroom, he clawed his way up to the bed, and curled up to sleep on the large Fluffy pillow.

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	5. Sleeping On America's Blonde Hair

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank you. **

_Cat Talk_

_**Russia's Adventure As A Kitten**_

_**By Waterrain**_

America noticed Americat and Fluffy were fast asleep with their eyes closed. He walked to his bedroom, opened the door, and noticed the kitten was sleeping on one of his fluffy pillows.

'Heh, All of them are sleeping. Got back later than expected and they must be tired.' America thought fondly and he covered a yawn. 'Night time already and time for some good old sleeping.'

America turned on a lamp and he grabbed his pajamas the ones that were completely blue. His hands pulled up the shirt and then pulled down the pants. He heard a small meow, America smiled for the kitten is no longer sleeping, and that means reclaiming the pillow from the small animal.

"Hey, Kitty. Looks like you are awake now." America commented cheerfully as he pulled up his blue pajama bottoms and then the pajama top. He plopped down onto the bed, gently grabbed the kitten, and kissed him on the forehead.

"I'll be going to bed. Have fun playing around, but don't be too loud because the other cats are sleeping." America said happily and he had his head on the pillows. He still held the kitten in his arms, America smiled faintly, and released the hold. "Anyway sleep wherever you want kitty."

The kitten stayed on America's chest and stared at him with those violet eyes.

"I'm a bit tired. France was being France, England showed up, and everything went a bit crazy. Plus I still got a headache." America commented calmly and he sighed softly. "Of course if I told them that they were giving me a headache, they would more than likely laugh at me, and I don't like being laughed at so it is best to just join in. Besides a headache can go away and best to just deal with it."

He closed his blue eyes and felt a bit better after telling someone even though it is an animal. The kitten moved to lay by America's blonde hair, his tail on the right cheek, and he closed his violet eyes.

"_Interesting of what one can say to an animal." Russia said softly and he was curled up by America's hair with his tail on the right cheek._

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	6. Sharing Is Caring

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank you. **

_Cat Talk_

_**Russia's Adventure As A Kitten**_

_**By Waterrain**_

America woke up and discovered the kitten had used his hair as if it was a pillow. He smiled cheerfully, got out of bed, and heard a meow.

"_You do get up early, da." Russia commented calmly and he knew America couldn't understand due to the fact of not being an animal or having a translator like the Alien. _

"Looks like you are awake." America said happily as he stripped himself out his pajama bottoms and top. Russia did not turn away, he looked with curious eyes, and tilted his head.

"_He looks different wearing only underwear." Russia stated to himself and he watched as America changed into a pair of shorts along with a shirt._

"Today I'll be planting Sunflower seeds in my garden. Along with one big sun flower." America commented calmly and he gave the kitten a pet. "You can stay inside while Fluffy and Americat help me."

He did not find it odd that the kitten shook its head no and America smiled widely.

"Alright, but don't get upset if your fur gets all dirty." America said cheerfully as he picked up the kitten and cuddled him gently. "I would have to give you a little bath with pet shampoo and completely dry you off."

America smiled to himself and he set the kitten down.

"Anyway, I'll be checking up on Americat and Fluffy." America commented calmly and he was followed by the kitten. Fluffy and Americat were typing on the laptop. America smiled as he petted Fluffy with his left hand while he petted Americat with his right hand.

"Oh, You are looking up how to cure a French pervert? Ouch I don't think it would be nice to cut off his vital regions or his hands." America stated to them and rolled his blue eyes. "France more or less just whined about how his wrists hurt yesterday. I mean it could have been worse."

"_You help America with gardening." Russia commented calmly._

"_Yep, We dig the best holes at the correct depth and some other stuff. It is fun." Americat stated proudly and his tail raised up. "Fluffy and I have created our own personal patch of catn-"_

"_I refuse to share." Fluffy snapped angrily and his tail puffed out. "There is only enough for you and me. Plus Russia was not here when you and I planted it. Remember how long we had to wait for those seeds to grow?"_

"_I'll share with Russia and I will be a total hero. America would be proud of me." Americat commented cheerfully and then added smoothly. "Besides there is a lot of it and sharing is caring."_

"Aw, Fluffy. What's the matter?" America asked gently as he picked up and held Fluffy in his arms along with placing a kiss on it's head.

"_Fine, I will share too." Fluffy said quietly and he purred as America petted him._

"Much better now." America stated calmly and gave Fluffy a hug. "Let's all get along with one another."

Fluffy nodded and he was placed down on the ground. Russia blinked his eyes and Americat hit him gently with his tail.

"_And that is how the mighty Fluffy is tamed_." Americat whispered joyfully and America stood up.

"Okay any cats or kitten that wishes to help dig holes for the seeds can follow me." America commented cheerfully and he walked to the door after grabbing the bag of seeds while smiling brightly. Americat, Fluffy, and Russia followed the blue eyed Nation.

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	7. A Sad Memory For America's Two Cats

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank you. Next Chapter will have more America and Kitten Russia.**

_Cat Talk_

_**Russia's Adventure As A Kitten**_

_**By Waterrain**_

America was planting the big Sunflower and Russia was digging holes, but the two cats were by the catnip because Russia wanted to do all the digging for some reason.

"_Americat, You know that it is best not to get attached." Fluffy said quietly and he looked down at the ground. _

"_I know Fluffy. I'm just going with the flow and being nice." Americat stated softly and looked away for a moment._

"_It would really hurt when Russia turns back if we become too attached and stuff." Fluffy muttered to himself, but Americat heard him. "I don't want to feel heartbroken again."_

"_Aw, Fluffy. We still got each other." Americat stated cheerfully and he was trying to change the mood, but failed and Fluffy looked at him with sad eyes._

"_I still remember the little kitten and it ended in a tragic way...him being killed by a cruel teen. We were pretty attached to the kitten and so was America. Who would purposely kill a kitten? We were too late to save the kitten and could only bury him. America thinks that the kitten ran away, but at least he doesn't know the truth." Fluffy said in a depressed voice and Americat decided to change the topic before they both were consumed by sorrow. "It was for the best for America to think the kitten ran away rather than the true fate of the kitten." _

Fluffy couldn't say the name of the kitten for it was too painful and Americat couldn't say the name either.

"_America is pretty attached to Russia." Americat commented calmly and he hit Fluffy softly with his tail trying to change the topic._

"_He'll be sad." Fluffy stated in a mutter and he tried to block out the memories that were bubbling up. The blood, how they didn't make it in time to save the kitten that they loved like a son, and Fluffy closed his eyes trying to erase it all. _

"_Best not to think about it, Fluffy. Just enjoy the here and now." Americat told him firmly and then licked Fluffy on the nape of his neck. Fluffy nodded and he curled up next to Americat with his head looking down. _

"_It's going to be alright, Fluffy. Whenever Russia turns back and stuff we can email him." Americat said gently and he plopped his head on top of Fluffy's. "He won't be gone forever, okay. Think on the positive side and I'll always be here."_

**TBC **

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	8. Giving The Kitten A Bath

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank you. Next Chapter will have more America and Kitten Russia.**

_Cat Talk_

_**Russia's Adventure As A Kitten**_

_**By Waterrain**_

America held the violet eyed kitten in his arms and he was cuddling him gently while smiling fondly.

"Your fur is dirty, but then again I'm dirty too." America said happily and he grinned. "It's going to be worth it when those little seeds grow up, but until then we have the big sunflower."

America noticed that Americat and Fuffy were lying on some of the catnip. He walked inside his home with the kitten in his arms, America hummed as he walked towards the bathroom, and smiled brightly as he used one hand to open up the door.

The blonde Nation closed the bathroom door and placed the kitten softly onto the counter. He washed his hands off, the violet eyed kitten tilted his head, and wondered what the other was planning, but then recalled the blue eyed Nation saying something about washing up. America placed the kitten into the sink, he gently washed away the dirt, and carefully put the pet shampoo onto the kitten's fur while smiling to himself.

"You are such a good kitty." America said calmly as he thoroughly rinsed the pet shampoo off of the small animal's fur and smiled brightly. "Time to dry you off."

The blue eyed Nation covered the kitten up in a towel, but the head was not covered and he gently dried him off. Afterwards America stripped off his dirty outfit, he walked over to the shower, and turned it on warm. After a few minutes the Nation went under the shower head and begun to sing joyfully.

"_He sings in the shower, da. Surprisingly his singing is good." Russia said to himself, his violet eyes focused on the cheerful singing blonde, and he tilted his head._ The shower curtain was not closed and America was moving his hips along with having his arms up for he was dancing in place without moving too much.

"I'll be right out, Kitty." America said happily as he turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around his hips. Russia blinked his eyes and turned away for a moment.

"Alright next stop find myself something to wear today. Japan will be coming over later to watch some horror movies with me." America commented smoothly as he picked up the violet eyed kitty and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's nice having animals to hug and stuff. I don't have to worry about being rejected." America whispered softly and he sighed to himself. "No one really wants to hug me or hold me close or willingly stay with me, but that's okay. At least I have you, Americat, and Fluffy."

The violet eyed kitten looked at him with wide eyes and America smiled faintly at the small innocent animal.

"I'm okay, Kitty. I'm a hero after all and one day I'll have a happy ending or at I hope that will happen." America commented calmly and he smiled brightly. "Heh, you know with animals I'm a lot more honest and I don't have to worry about being judged or being rejected. It is a really great and wonderful feeling."

America opened the bathroom door and placed the kitten down while humming.

"Americat and Fluffy will be able to get inside for I have a cat door for them to go through." America commented causally and he walked to his bedroom. Russia walked as the blonde Nation walked away, he felt odd, and looked down for a moment.

"_Who would have guessed that America and I have would have that in common. However others do not dare to hug me for they are frightened or just do not think about it." Russia said quietly and he looked up at the wall while blinking. _

**TBC **

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	9. Watching A Scary Movie With Japan

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank you. **

_Cat Talk_

_**Russia's Adventure As A Kitten**_

_**By Waterrain**_

Japan knocked on America's door and in a few seconds the door opened up.

"Hey, Japan. Come on inside." America said cheerfully to him, Japan nodded, and then walked inside calmly.

"I got a new kitten." America commented happily as he picked up the violet eyed kitten and held him gently towards Japan. "I named him Kitty."

"He has violet eyes like Russia." Japan told him quietly and he noticed how America's cheeks puffed out along with the rolling of those blue eyes.

"Japan. It is not cool to compare animals with anyone that is a non-animal, but anyway let's watch the horror movie." America said calmly and he hugged the kitten gently before placing him down. Japan, America, and the violet eyed kitten walked to the living room.

"Ready to be scared witless?" America asked smoothly while grinning, he hit play, and sat next to Japan. After a few minutes America grabbed onto Japan, his eyes focused on the Tv, and he was shaking.

"_What is wrong with America?" Russia asked in a curious voice and tilted his head._

"Japan, Do you feel scared?" America asked in a whisper and the kitten was sitting by the blue eyed Nation.

"We do not have to watch this movie." Japan stated calmly and he sighed to himself.

"It's not like I'm frightened. Yeah, I'm not feeling scared of this movie." America muttered over and over while clinging to Japan.

"_He is frightened of this so called scary movie, but it is not scary." Russia commented smoothly as he sat down on America's lap._

After the movie America looked at Japan with big blue eyes and he received a sigh. Fluffy and Americat were sound a sleep by the sofa.

"Will you sleep with me tonight?" America asked him calmly and gave the other Nation puppy dog eyes, but it didn't work.

"Sorry, but no and I must be going." Japan replied quickly and left the blonde Nation's home in a hurry. America sighed softly, he gently grabbed the violet eyed kitten, and hugged him close.

"You'll sleep with me right, kitty? I don't want to be alone after watching that scary movie. You won't fall asleep first, right?" America asked softly and Russia felt a few tears on his fur. "I'm scared and all I have is you. Plus Fluffy and Americat."

**TBC **

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	10. Why America Watch's Scary Movies

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank you to those that have reviewed. **

_Cat Talk_

_**Russia's Adventure As A Kitten**_

_**By Waterrain**_

America was laying down on his bed with the violet eyed kitten curled up on his chest looking at him and the blonde Nation smiled faintly to himself.

"Japan doesn't understand why I get scared over a movie and its okay that he leaves right after I ask him. I remember when Lithuania was here, we use to watch scary movies together, and he agrees to sleep with me….Sadly he always fell asleep before me and in the end I can't fall asleep since he goes to sleep first." America said softly and he blinked his blue eyes. The kitten blinked his eyes, tilted his head, and then licked the blue eyed Nation's right cheek.

"_Tastes like salt." Russia commented softly and he felt America's hands gently petting him._

"I feel better when someone is with me, but I can't really tell anyone that you know kitty." America muttered sleepily and he kissed the kitten on top of his head. "I don't want to be made fun of or laughed at for being frightened over a movie, but I just can't stop myself from being scared."

"I try so hard to get over my fear of them, but I fail every single time no matter how hard or how many times I watch them. Japan wonders why I keep on watching them and one time I tried explaining it, but he didn't understand." America said sadly and he petted the violet eyed kitten softly.

"Part of the reason why I keep on watching those horror films is to get over my fear, but it doesn't work. I'm not going to give up because heroes never give up." America muttered quietly and he noticed the kitten was still awake. "I feel better, Kitty. You'll guard me from the zombies and stuff, right?"

The kitten nodded his head and America smiled faintly.

"Thank you for staying up with me. Good night." America whispered before closing his blue eyes, he held onto the violet eyed kitten, and within minutes he fell asleep.

"_Is America asleep?" Americat asked quietly after jumping up onto the bed and he laid down by America's feet._

"_Da." Russia replied simply and he stared at America's face which looked so relaxed despite how the blue eyed Nation was a few minutes ago. "He is sleeping. Does this happen often to America after watching a horror movie?"_

"_Yeah. I'm surprised that this time Japan didn't give America a video game to play." Fluffy commented as he curled up by America's blonde hair and shook his head. "America stays up all night playing those gore filled video games with Zombies that Japan normally gives him to play and he wouldn't feel frightened at all, but yet with scary movie he is afraid to fall asleep."_

"_Safety in numbers." Americat stated calmly and he looked at Russia. "You know most people in horror films that get killed by something are alone and stuff. So America doesn't like being alone."_

"_However he can't go to sleep if the other person falls asleep before him." Fluffy said smoothly and he looked at America's face. "Sadly, They either fall asleep before him or leave really quickly."_

"_At least he has us." Americat commented softly and he closed his eyes. Fluffy drifted to sleep, but Russia remained awake all night long watching over the blonde Nation and he did not once drift off to sleep._

**TBC **

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	11. Calling Canada

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank you to those that have reviewed. On January 13 2011 had a Root Canal done on one of my teeth.**

_Cat Talk_

_**Russia's Adventure As A Kitten**_

_**By Waterrain**_

America slowly opened up his eyes, he noticed the kitten's violet eyes staring at him intently, and a smile found its way on his lips.

"Aww, You are so adorable." America said cheerfully and he covered up a yawn. "You were watching over me and thank you so much kitty. I was able to sleep because of you."

The violet eyed kitten was pulled up into a gentle hug and he was kiss on the top of his head. Fluffy and Americat were in the living room on top of the sofa watching Tv. After a minute America placed the kitten down, he got out of bed, and pulled out his cell phone.

"I'm going to call up Canada and you will be able to meet him." America commented happily, he watched as the kitten nodded, and then called up his brother.

"Hey, Canada. Come over to my house and I got something to show you. Cuter than your bear and no it's not a gun. We are brothers, the something I want to show you won't hurt at all, and I really mean it this time." America said calmly and he was sitting down on his bed petting the violet eyed kitten.

"_I had forgotten America has a brother." Russia commented to himself and he felt himself melt under America's soft petting of his back._

"Okay, Canada. See you soon." America stated smoothly and he ended the call. The kitten blinked for the blue eyed Nation was giggling, smiling, and his eyes seemed to be so bright.

"Canada will be here soon." America said cheerfully and he hugged the kitten while grinning. "It's been a while since Canada came over here just because he was upset about Fluffy along with Americat clawing out the maple leaf from his flag. They put the maple leaf on top of my flag and I was not upset about it. I don't understand why he made such a fuss, I had to sew it back on for him, and he still had a hissy fit. Of course I had it on sideways and had to redo it. If he wanted it done right the first time and stuff. He should have went to England."

America rolled his blue eyes and sulked for a moment before getting off of his bed.

"Anyway I have to let Americat and Fluffy know not to mess with the maple leaf." The blue eyed Nation commented calmly and then he added. "Kitty please don't mess with Canada's maple leaf because he is really touchy about it."

_Russia nodded his head and America smiled brightly before walking away into the living. Americat and Fluffy were flipping through the channels trying to find something good to watch. Russia followed America, he briefly wondered if anyone has noticed his absence, and then shook his head for it was best not to think about it._

"_At least my little sister won't be able to find me and ask me to marry her." Russia muttered to himself and he found comfort in his words. "Plus I can find out more about America."_

**TBC **

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	12. Doesn't That Kitten Remind You Of

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank you to those that have reviewed. **

_Cat Talk_

_**Russia's Adventure As A Kitten**_

_**By Waterrain**_

Canada softly knocked the door with his left hand, he held his bear named Kumajiro with the right one, and suddenly the door opened up loudly.

"Hey, Canada. Nice to see you and come on inside." America said loudly and cheerfully while pulling Canada inside of his home.

"What is it that you wanted to show me?" Canada asked softly while hoping that it was not a gun or chainsaw or a knife or any sort of weapon. America grinned widely as he picked up the violet eyed kitten and held him like a baby.

"This is my kitten and his name is Kitty." America replied cheerfully and he blinked his eyes in confusion at Canada's pale face.

"You know Russia has not been by anyone lately and his little sister has been looking for him." Canada commented quietly and he shivered for those violet eyes remembered him greatly of Russia.

"Heh, Russia more than likely doesn't want to be found." America stated calmly and his head tilted to the side. "He can take care of himself and who would want to Nation nap Russia expect for his little sister. Quite a few Nations are too frightened to do such a thing. Of course I'm not afraid of Russia, but hero's don't Nation nap or kidnap anyone. "

Canada sighed softly and took another look at the kitten.

"Doesn't that kitten remind you of someone scary." Canada managed to say and he noticed those violet eyes of that kitten had darkened.

"Nope. My kitty is cute, adorable, and so not scary. His eyes are really pretty and cool." America commented happily and hugged the violet eyed kitten gently. "He is well behaved and watched over me for the night."

Fluffy and Americat rubbed up against Canada's leg while purring.

"I told them to behave. So don't worry about them clawing up your beloved maple leaf." America said cheerfully and he ignored Canada's tense look. "Hey, Kumajiro. How is everything going?"

"His name is not Kumajiro. It is Kumare." Canada said calmly and the bear blinked his eyes.

"Who are you? I'm Kumajiro." The bear stated in an airy voice and tilted his head at Canada. "Who are you?"

"I'm Canada the one who feeds you." Canada commented softly and he sighed deeply. America was holding back a chuckle, he hide his mouth behind the kitten's neck, and smiled brightly.

"To answer your question, America. I'm doing alright and I have been having some success with catching fish with my bare paws." Kumajiro said softly and happily as he looked at America. Canada wondered how his bear could remember America's name, but yet does not remember his name.

"So what do you think of my kitten?" America asked causally and he noticed that his brother looked away.

"He reminds me of Russia and your kitten is scary." Canada whispered to him and America pouted for a moment.

"When will people stop insulting my poor adorable kitty by saying he reminds them of Russia." America said in a sulky voice and he puffed out his cheeks. "Anyway, I made an apple pie for you."

America gently set the violet eyed kitten on the floor to be with Fluffy and Americat. Canada sighed to himself, his brother was in denial, and it was useless to tell him that kitten has the same eyes as Russia. America grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him cheerfully into the kitten.

"_Hey, Russia. Americat and I were thinking about how much paperwork you more than likely have right now." Fluffy said causally and Americat nodded._

"_Yep. So we were thinking that it might be possible for you to do your paperwork." Americat stated cheerfully and he noticed Russia was blinking his eyes._

"_I had forgotten." Russia told them and he wondered how he had forgotten about that detail._

"_We can help you with it and all of America's paperwork is done so far. You are a bit behind and we are willing to help a fellow friend." Americat commented calmly and Fluffy nodded in agreement._

'_They consider me a friend? No one has called me a friend before now.' Russia thought to himself and he looked away for a moment. 'I do not know how to describe this warm feeling.' _

"_We are really good with paper work and willing to help a friend." Fluffy said smoothly and Russia blinked his eyes._

"_All of my paperwork is in Russian." Russia told them and he looked at them in confusion._

"_Fluffy and I do know Russian along with some other languages. We won't say how okay it is top secret information." Americat told him bluntly and Fluffy rolled his eyes._

"_Do you know how to access my paperwork?" Russia asked in a curious voice and he wondered what the answer would be to his question._

"_We know how to access any Nation's paperwork in the world, but we honestly don't care or bother reading it because we are not doing their lousy paperwork and we are not interested in snooping around." Fluffy replied calmly and Russia couldn't look away for these cats are remarkable. "No one knows about it expect America and he doesn't care about any kind of paperwork expect his own. We help him a lot with his paperwork."_

"_Anyway, Russia. You are our friend and we want to help you with that paperwork." Americat commented happily and Russia nodded at him._

"_Thank you, Comrades." Russia told them softly and he had a warm feeling. Is this what friendship feels like?_

**TBC **

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	13. Have You Seen My Brother

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank you to those that have reviewed. **

_Cat Talk_

_**Russia's Adventure As A Kitten**_

_**By Waterrain**_

After a few hours Canada left along with Kumajiro, but America made sure to give his brother a bottle of pepper spray just in case. He put on a dark blue hoodie that had several gold and white stars on it. The violet eyed kitten was on his shoulders, America smiled happily, and he heard loud banging on his door.

"America! America! Have you seen my brother!" Belarus shouted and the kitten retreated to the safety of America's hood his little body was shivering in fear for his little sister was here.

"Looks like a surprise visit." America said calmly as he walked over the door and cheerfully slammed it open.

"Hey, Belarus." America commented cheerfully to her and he pulled her inside. "Come inside and relax. Too much stress is bad."

"My brother has been missing for the last couple of days." Belarus managed to say and she looked at America with tear-filled eyes. "What if he is hurt? What if someone stole him? What if he eloped with someone?"

America sighed softly and he handed her a bottle of Vodka maybe that would make her happier.

"Drink some Vodka and think about those questions." America stated firmly and he gave her a bright smile. "Seriously, Russia is tough. He is strong, powerful, and like hell anyone would dare to Nation nap him. He can creep and scary the hell out of someone without even trying."

Belarus nodded and she took a small gulp of Vodka.

"That is true, but what if brother eloped with someone and leave me behind." Belarus said calmly and she took another gulp of Vodka for her thoughts of someone touching her brother made her blood boil in rage.

"Jeez, Belarus. He is your brother. He is your older brother and I doubt any sibling would leave the other behind. I have a brother and his name is Canada. I wouldn't leave him behind at all even though he can be harsh and make me cry when he points out my every flaw." America told her smoothly and rolled his eyes. "I feel sure that Russia will return, I'm not sure when he will return, and junk. Everybody needs to get anyway from it all at times and no one is excluded from that need. Stress is a killer."

"Plus I don't think Russia would want you to be worrying so much and he more than likely forgot to write you a note. No one else has heard anything from Russia. So it is not like anyone knows a thing about where he ran off too." America stated causally and blinked his blue eyes. "It is best to just wait for him and show him that you care enough to wait for him. Why not make some paper flowers, knit an outfit for him, and use your knife to hunt down some animals if you get too bored?"

Belarus finished the bottle of Vodka and nodded in agreement.

"I would wait forever for my brother at his home. I wish to be there when he returns and be the first one to welcome him back." Belarus stated firmly and she looked away for a moment. "Thank you, America. I shall make some gifts for him and he will know that I missed him dearly. Maybe when my brother returns from his vacation, he will agree to marry me, and it would be so wonderful."

"No problem, Belarus." America commented cheerfully and she threw away the empty bottle of Vodka.

"If you see my brother. Do tell him I'm waiting for him and that I miss him along with how much I love him." Belarus told him calmly and he nodded happily.

"Anyway be safe. Oh, Do you have a knife with you?" America asked curiously and he watched as she nodded.

"Yes, I do have one." Belarus replied simply and showed him her knife.

"Take this one and make sure to be safe along with careful. I gave my brother a bottle of pepper spray because he is a bit afraid of weapons, but you are not frightened of them at all." America said smoothly and he handed her a butcher's knife. Belarus nodded her head, she walked out the door, and closed it gently while smiling for maybe her brother will agree to marriage after he returns.

"Heh, I'm pretty good at handling others. The hero saves the day. Kept someone from crying, screaming, and being heartbroken." America commented happily and he hummed cheerfully to himself.

"_I didn't think my little sister would come here to America, but at least she is gone. However she is going to wait for me at my home." Russia whimpered and he was still shaking in America's hood. _

America had his hands behind his head and gently grabbed the kitten.

"Aww, You are shaking and shivering. Poor thing." America whispered softly and he cuddled the violet eyed kitten. "I got you and Belarus is gone. She even scares Fluffy and Americat for some reason. Sure she tends to throw knives, acts a bit crazy, screams, and talks a lot about her brother. She just has a big brother complex and doesn't know how to handle it when he runs away from her."

"Rejection hurts a lot and I know how rejection feels like kitty. Of course it over ideas, the other Nations rejecting them, and saying it would never work. It hurts like hell, the worst feeling in the world, and it is terrible." America commented quietly and he sighed deeply. "I don't blame Belarus for acting the way she does at all and I think she is misunderstood. I don't have a sister, but she is like a little sister to me."

"She was with me at my home for a brief period of time after the Soviet Union broke apart and told me all about her big brother while sobbing along with welding a blood stained knife. I told her firmly that if she wants to go back to Russia that she ought to follow her heart, that I would not stop her, and if she didn't that I would bring her there personally to Russia because I can't stand seeing someone look so depressed. Belarus smiled at me, it was a lovely smile, and she rushed out of the door after saying a quick Thank You." America said calmly and the violet eyed kitten stared up at the blonde Nation with wide eyes. "I like helping others."

**TBC **

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	14. Talking About His Sister With The Cats

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank you to those that have reviewed. **

_Cat Talk_

_**Russia's Adventure As A Kitten**_

_**By Waterrain**_

"_Back then why did America have to encourage my little sister? She became worse than what she was like before the fall of the Soviet Union. Why couldn't she just stay away from me?" Russia asked himself slowly and he felt like crying. America cuddled him closely, Russia closed his eyes, and felt like he was melting._

"It's going to be okay, Kitty. I promise and no one is going to hurt you." America whispered comfortingly and he smiled faintly for the kitten's shivering was slowly going away. "I'll let you have a little spoon full of warm milk and it will make you feel better."

The blonde Nation used his left hand to pour a little bit of milk on a spoon and grabbed a cup. He poured the small amount of milk into the cup, placed it in the microwave for a thirty seconds, but after five seconds took it out.

"Open up." America commented cheerfully, he gently poured the liquid very slowly, and smiled brightly to himself. The violet eyed kitten meowed and America chuckled happily.

"Much better." America said calmly and he placed the kitten down. "Have fun with the other cats and stuff. I have to go to the store and buy a few things."

The blue eyed Nation smoothly walked away and out the door while humming cheerfully. Fluffy and Americat walked towards Russia.

"_Your little sister is scary." Americat stated bluntly and Fluffy nodded in agreement._

"_She throws knives at the walls and ceiling." Fluffy told Russia and he shivered to himself._

"_Has__ she ever throw them at America?" Russia asked in a curious voice and blinked his violet eyes._

"_Let's see _a_bout two times since we have lived here with America, but he easily catches them and giggles at her in a way which he knows would put her off. Motivation is lost for it is useless to try harming America since he only giggles, she shakes her head in annoyance, and throws them at the walls. America doesn't mind it and commented it was quite artful." Americat muttered quietly and he shivered to himself. "He gives her Vodka and she settles down. Mostly he is able to settle her down before she does anything and mainly she gets angry whenever someone is with you, Russia."_

"_He doesn't think it is amusing when she is depressed over you and stuff. He doesn't like seeing others looking depressed." Fluffy commented smoothly and he flicked his tail at Russia. "America has a habit of encouraging others even though they are going to be doomed to failure and heartbreak along with risking possible injury."_

"_I do not wish to marry my little sister. I do not love her how she loves me. It is wrong and I do not want to be married to her." Russia stated firmly and he noticed Americat rolling his eyes._

"_Well, America….He tends to replace the word marriage that your little sister uses with the word bonding or bond." Americat stated flatly and shook his head. "That she wishes to bond with you, have more time with her beloved sibling, and so on yet you reject her longing to bond with you. Yep, He doesn't know she wants you in an incest way."_

**TBC **

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	15. It Was Kind Of My Fault

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank you to those that have reviewed. **

_Cat Talk_

_**Russia's Adventure As A Kitten**_

_**By Waterrain**_

America when he returned was carrying about six different kinds of cat treats, a few cat toys in the shape of a mouse, a thing of salt, and a small comb with his left arm. He was cheerfully humming and gently pulling China along by the hand.

"I made sure you didn't trip and fall. Sorry about the whole salt thing, didn't know you were behind me, and I was doing the tossing salt behind my back for good luck." America commented happily and China sighed deeply.

"That is why you do not throw salt behind you in public, America. Do that at home and no one will get salt in their eyes." China stated calmly, he was guided to the kitchen sink, and his eyes were still closed. America set the items down onto the table, he grabbed a wash cloth, and ran it under the water.

"I'll be a hero and help you. Plus it was kind of my fault." America stated smoothly as he stood beside China and gently wiped his closed eyelids. "I'll be more careful in the future."

"Oh and I have the cutest kitten. I was going to call you so that you could see him since your all about cute animals, but now you are here and how funny is it how things work out." America told him cheerfully and he calmly finished wiping off China's eyelids. He set down the wash cloth, held China's hand, and guided him into the living room onto the sofa. America carefully grabbed the violet eyed kitten and held him up close to the other Nation's face.

"His name is Kitty." America stated causally and he watched as China slowly opened his eyes.

"_What is China doing here?" Russia asked in a curious voice, he blinked his eyes, and stared intently him trying to figure out the reason why. _

"Violet eyes? Is that Russia?" China asked slowly and his eyes still burned. He blinked his eyes several times, noticed that those violet eyes belonged to a kitten, and felt relieved for it was not Russia.

"Nope this is a kitten." America replied simply and he sighed softly. "Besides you are asking that because of those violet eyes and not seeing anything else. I hope your eyes will feel better."

"They still burn." China commented bluntly and he rubbed his eyes until America gently grabbed his wrists. After all China is old, fragile looking, and reminded him of a cat.

"I think I know how to fix it. I read it in a book once and stuff." America said cheerfully and then tilted his head. "Of course it is the same book that I had read that said when someone is feeling sick or dying put a hamburger on that person's forehead. Well it didn't work with England and I had to pretend to be happy that he was dying. Afterwards all of a sudden he got all better and no longer dying."

China felt a bit frightened and the violet eyed kitten blinked curiously for what is the blonde Nation going to do. America placed the kitten down onto the other Nation's lap, he slowly closed China's eyelids with his hands, and then softly kissed the other Nation first on the right eyelid before going to the left eyelid.

"Feel better?" America asked curiously, he blinked his blue eyes, and wondered why China's cheeks were flushed. "Are you sick? Maybe putting a hamburger on your forehead will work and stuff unlike with England."

Suddenly the kitten dug its claws on China's right leg that made the shorter Nation yelp in pain and America's eyes widened in shock at his kitten's action.

"Bad, Kitty. It is not heroic to use your claws to hurt someone." America scolded as he picked up the violet eyed kitten and made the mistake of looking into those violet eyes that looked so adorable. "Aw, I'll let it go this time. However I'm going to for two hours a day tell you how to be a hero."

China stood up and oddly enough his eyes no longer hurt, but his right leg was in pain. America placed down the kitten and looked at the shorter Nation.

"_I wonder why I clawed China after America kissed his eyelids?" Russia asked himself and he curled up into a ball. "I feel tired and odd."_

"I'm sorry about my kitten. Are you hurt? Do you need me to clean, disinfect, and bandage where my kitty clawed you? Did he draw blood? I hope he didn't hurt you too much and stuff." America asked in a hurry and China sighed deeply.

"I'm fine and I will be going home." China replied simply, he ignored the slight pain in his right leg, and figured it was best to leave before anything happens.

"Okay, Be careful. Do you have that wok you normally use to attack? I have a couple here if you need one. After all what if France decides to try something or whatever." America stated cheerfully and he walked with China to the door. The blue eyed Nation handed China a wok while smiling brightly, he received a calm Thank You, and watched as the shorter Nation left.

"Alright, I think that went pretty good." America commented to himself, but had a feeling that China more than likely won't be visiting anytime soon. "Hmm could have been worse."

America walked back into the living to see the kitten sleeping, he couldn't stay upset for upset at anyone or anything, and smiled faintly. He grabbed a small blanket and covered the sleeping kitten from the neck down with it.

"Have a nice nap, kitty." America whispered softly not wanting to wake up the kitten and kissed him faintly on the top of his head. "I'm not upset and I'll be teaching you how to be a hero. Plus Americat and Fluffy will teach you too. Bet you are dreaming of catching fish."

The blonde Nation stood up and walked into his bedroom. He noticed that the Tv was on, Fluffy and Americat were watching an action movie, and America smiled brightly as he sat down on the bed.

"Having fun?" America asked causally and he received nods from the two cats. "That's good and the kitten is fast asleep just to let you know."

**TBC **

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	16. Russia's Paperwork

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank you to those that have reviewed. Quick Question have you guys heard of the band Sabaton?**

_Cat Talk_

_**Russia's Adventure As A Kitten**_

_**By Waterrain**_

"_Hey, Russia. Wake up." Americat said cheerfully and Fluffy lightly swatted Russia's back._

"_We did some of your paperwork while you were fast asleep." Fluffy stated smoothly, he was lightly swatted by Americat's tail on his back, and Russia slowly opened up his violet eyes._

"_How much is left?" Russia asked curiously and Americat stared at him for a moment._

"_You'll see." Americat replied simply, Fluffy grabbed Russia by the nape of his neck, and set him down by the laptop._

"_Not a lot left over of your paperwork. We were bored, America decided to work out at the gym, and stuff." Fluffy commented causally and then shook his head. "He can drag any kind of vehicle behind him. Even a semi-truck and doesn't break a sweat. America told us that England looked shocked at the sight of him dragging England's car just to ask him for permission to drive it. "_

"_Heh, Bet he would have fainted if he saw America dragging a semi-truck or maybe do a girlish scream." Americat said cheerfully and tilted his head. "Either way it would be priceless."_

_Russia blinked his violet eyes and he did not feel shocked or surprised about that information for America is America, but more than likely the other Nations would be shell shocked._

"_That is interesting, da. Does America drink Vodka?" Russia asked curiously while tilting his head towards the cats._

"_Our master normally drinks cola, but sometimes other drinks." Fluffy replied smoothly and he gave Americat a firm look of Do Not Say Anything._

"_Well we saw him drink Vodka once and he acted really really funny. It was hilarious. Of course no one else besides us were around to see America acting funny and he giggled a lot." Americat commented happily, Fluffy smacked the other cat lightly with his paw on top of his head, and hissed._

America was smiling brightly as he unlocked and then opened up his front door. He walked over to his laptop to see the kitten typing, America smiled fondly, and gave him a gentle pet on the head of the violet eyed kitten.

"I'm going to go on youtube to listen to a song." America stated calmly and he recieved a nod from the kitten. "It is called Panzerkampf and the band is from Sweden. I had called Sweden up if he knew some powerful sounding song. He also suggested a song named Art Of War, Attero Dominatus, and other songs that the Sabaton band sings."

_"I bet America is going to sing along." Fluffy and Americat said at the same time._

_"Is he any good at singing outside of the shower?" Russia asked in a curious voice and tilted his head to the side._

**TBC **

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**The song Panzerkampf, Art of War, and Attero Dominatus is by the band that is named Sabation (It is a Swedish band) and the song is sung in English. ****Sabaton** is a Grammis-nominated power metal band from Falun, Sweden formed in 1999. The band's main lyrical themes are those of historical wars.


	17. America Singing Panzerkampf

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank you to those that have reviewed. I do not own Panzerkampf by Sabaton.**

_Cat Talk_

_**America Singing**_

**Russia's Adventure As A Kitten**

**By Waterrain**

"_Interesting, da." Russia commented to himself as he watched as America singing the song Panzerkampf and noticed how the blonde Nation moved along with the expression on his face. It was expressive as were the movements and Russia couldn't look away from the sight nor could he ignore the singing. _

_The movement of those lips, how America's eyes widened at some parts, moving hips from side to side, fists raised up, and so much more. His voice sounded beautiful, but yet powerful and strong. Along with being passionate while singing and it greatly surprised Russia._

"_**Into the motherland, the German army marched."**_ America was moving his hips side to side. The kitten was staring, but the blue eyed Nation didn't notice for he was focused.

"_**It's time to attack!"**_ He raised his fists up into the air and his blue eyes were narrowed.

"_**Comrades stand side by side to stop the Nazi charge."**_America was standing up straight, hands by his side, and serious eyes narrowed.

"_**One million men at war. Soviet wrath unleashed!" **_He raised one clenched fist, but had the other hand on his hip.

"_**Driving back the Germans. Fighting on four fronts. Hunt them out of Russia."**_ America's had his fists clenched, he raised them up in the air, his blue eyes were serious, and hips did not move an inch.

"_**Out of Soviet land." **_His eyes were narrowed, hands on his hips, and lips in a form of a frown.

"_**Force the axis to retreat." **_A smile was on America's lips, his blue eyes half lidded, and hands on his hips.

"_**The end of the third Reich draws near. Its time has come to an end. The end of an era is here." **_His eyes were wide, head tilted to the side, and

"_**It's time to attack!"**_ He lifted both of his hands up, hips stayed in place, lips thin, and eyes narrowed. America's voice was strong, firm, and serious.

"_**Oh mother Russia!" **_America had one clenched fist up in the air and his blue eyes were wide. His other hand was over his heart and lips made an O shape as he sung.

"_**Union of lands. Will of the people. Strong in command." **_America's voice sounded strong, his lips were in a thin line, eyes half lidded, and fists clenched by his sides.

_Russia noticed that America's cheeks were flushed, he covered his blue eyes, and shook his head slowly._

"I just realize that I was singing positively about Russia." America muttered to himself and his cheeks were burning. "Sweden's band sung so awesomely. I forgot it was mainly about Russia driving back Germany. That song made me feel really odd. I wonder my heart beat so quickly at the words and stuff."

"Oh well it was a powerful song and at least none of the Nations heard me." America commented cheerfully while smiling brightly for at no one expect for his animals heard him and he picked up the violet eyed kitten. "I got a bit caught up since the song was so powerful, beautiful, and stuff."

The blonde Nation was able to hide a little bit of his face behind the kittens neck and he sighed softly.

"I tend to get caught up and luckily none of the Nations heard me. Otherwise I would never hear the end of it. Plus more than likely would make fun of me and say my singing sucks." America muttered quietly and he kissed the violet eyed kitten on the head.

"I'll sing after my heart stops pounding." America told him happily and cuddled the kitten. "Did you like my singing, Kitty? Be honest, okay. I'll still love you even if you shake your head."

"_Da." Russia said calmly and he nodded his head for it was true. America smiled brightly, he gave him a few pets, and it made Russia feel odd, but a nice kind of odd._

"Hey, America and Fluffy. Did you like my singing? I'll still love you guys even if you shake your head." America asked causally and he received nods from the two cats. "At least you guys like it. I don't want the other Nations to find out and stuff. Most of them say my ideas are silly. No need to give them anything else to use against me and I enjoy singing."

**TBCM **

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	18. I'll Be Alright, Kitty

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank you to those that have reviewed. **

_Cat Talk_

_**America Singing**_

**Russia's Adventure As A Kitten**

**By Waterrain**

America hummed happily and he dialed up Sweden's cell phone number. Fluffy, Americat, and the violet eyed kitten were watching him.

"Hey, Sweden. Your people have some cool songs and stuff. Oh, Finland's got some good music too? Any suggestions? Oh the bands Nightwish, Lordi, and say Sweden can you just email the band's names." America commented cheerfully and he received a 'Yes'. "Thanks and have a nice day or night or whatever time it is over there."

The blonde hit end and grinned widely at his animals.

"It is nice listening to different songs." America said calmly and he smiled faintly. "It is really fun and makes me smile a whole lot because I feel a bit closer to the other Nations through the sounds of their people. Heh, I might even ask Russia what kind of music he would suggest whenever he gets back."

America gave Fluffy a few pets before moving on to America to give him a few pets and in ending with giving the violet eyed kitten a few pets.

"I'm so far away from everyone and it becomes a bit lonely at times. There are only two other Nations that are close by me kind of you know Canada and Mexico." America whispered softly, he shook his head, and blinked those blue eyes. "At least I don't have to deal with the whole drama overseas, right? Of course then again I do become involved with their drama and stuff at times."

America picked up the kitten and had his eyes covered by the back of the kitten's fur.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm not good enough or that I'm always screwing up or things would be better off if there were no America." America muttered quietly and he rubbed his closed eyes against the violet eyed kittens soft fur. "Kind of depressing."

"_He is crying, da." Russia said to himself and his heart felt as if he was clenched tightly for some odd reason._

"Heh, I'm America and I can't let anyone see me without my guard down. I can't because they might take advantage. I can't risk it." America said softly and he slowly moved his eyes away from the kitten's fur. The blonde noticed the kitten's sad looking eyes.

"I'll be alright, kitty." America stated calmly, he wiped away his tears, and smiled brightly. "I'm strong, smart, and a complete hero despite what a few Nations might say. Yep, I'm America and I won't give up no matter what because hero's don't give up on anything."

"I'll keep on smiling and make them wonder why." America commented cheerfully and he looked at his two cats that looked worried. "Fluffy and Americat just to let you guys know..I will be okay."

The blue eyed Nation set the violet eyed kitten down and he stood up while smiling.

"I'm going to take a nice bath with a lot of bubbles." America stated smoothly and he grinned. "First things first got to get a bottle of cola from the kitchen and I can gulp it down while in the bathtub. Maybe I'll sing America the beautiful? Maybe God Bless America?"

America smiled brightly, he chuckled, and walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of cola before heading to the bathroom.

"Funny they refer to me as a she in God Bless America." America commented happily while giggling and holding his bottle of cola. "I don't mind it. I think it is pretty funny."

The violet eyed kitten followed America while Fluffy and Americat stayed behind. America opened the bathroom door, he noticed the kitten had followed him, and the blue eyed Nation smiled faintly. After the kitten was inside that was when America closed the door.

"Guess you'll be hearing me singing." America said calmly and he set the bottle of cola onto the closed toilet lid. He plugged up the bathtub, turned on the water, and placed two fluffy towels on top of the toilet lid. The kitten watched with curious eyes and America grabbed the bottle of cola. He opened it up, had a little drink of it, and placed it by the bathtub.

"Almost ready." America stated smoothly and he dumped some bubbles along with bath salts into the bathtub. "Just a few minutes and the tub will be all the way filled up. Then I'll strip myself, enjoy the nice bubble bath, and drink my heroic cola. Plus sing for a bit too."

_Russia looked away when America started to undress, he did not look at him until hearing the movement of water, and America was inside of the bathtub._

**TBCM **

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	19. Feeling Vulnerable Without Glasses

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank you to those that have reviewed. **

_Cat Talk_

**Russia's Adventure As A Kitten**

**By Waterrain**

America drained the bath water, he turned on the shower head, and rinsed himself off. The violet eyed kitten was looking at the door and there were footsteps.

"Hello, America." France said cheerfully and he noticed that America was naked.

"What do you want now?" America asked causally as he stepped out the bathtub, his blonde hair was soaked, and there was no glasses covering his eyes also known as Texas. Who wears glasses in the shower? Well some people can't see all that well without them, but he could see fine without having Texas over his eyes. However he felt a bit vulnerable. Which is not good to be around France and America did his best to ignore the staring.

'Just as long as he doesn't touch me.' America briefly thought to himself and he felt a bit annoyed at being interupted with the whole drying off.

"I seem to have forgotten. You are not wearing those glasses." France replied simply and he could of sworn that America had shivered, but that was simply impossible. His eyes looked over the other Nation's nude and wet body. It was difficult to resist the urge to do something, but he recalled how easily America had crushed a piece of concrete in his bare hand. Not to mention the huge dent that the other Nation had done to his own car on its hood with one hand and it made France shiver for a moment.

'Got to get Texas.' America thought firmly to himself and he gave France a blank look.

"Jeez, I was in the shower for crying out loud. I didn't want to risk damaging Texas in the water and junk." America stated flatly as he swiftly grabbed his glasses and placed them over his eyes. Right away he felt better, the feeling of being vulnerable was gone within a second, and America gave France a slight smirk.

'Still naked, but I got my heroic glasses on.' America thought cheerfully and blinked his blue eyes.

"You can look, but no touchy." America stated firmly and he decided to wrap a towel around his hips.

"Oh, Why cover up?" France asked in a curious voice and found it to be a pity for the other Nation to cover up his lower body, but at least the upper body was not covered.

"So you can't say I'm tempting you. Plus I don't feel like breaking your bones." America commented cheerfully and he tilted his head. "What brings you here?"

"Just passing through I paid Canada a visit." France told him calmly and he crossed his arms.

America dried himself off, he changed into an outfit, and ignored France's staring.

"You are rather different from England." France said suddenly and he noticed the other Nation rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, Of course I'm different." America stated bluntly, his arms were crossed, and he puffed out his cheeks for a moment.

"He is shy of being naked." France told him and he grinned widely. "I wonder why?"

"I would be too if I were him." America commented calmly and mentally wondered when the other Nation will leave.

'Seriously, England would be too much of a target, he is old, fragile, and not able to put up much of a fight. France is old too and I think he is older than England. It is as if his perverted nature keeps him from being like England? Does it really matter? Nope.' America thought calmly and smiled faintly in amusement at the thought of France dressing all proper like England along with saying 'I refuse to strip'. He nearly laughed out loud, but held back and looked at France's amused eyes.

"You are not shy." France told him while grinning and looking at America who didn't look phased or impressed.

"We could spend a lot of time comparing and contrasting or we could do something else." America said calmly, he noticed the look in France's eyes, and mentally sighed. "And nothing sexual."

"What a shame. I must be leaving." France commented flatly and he sighed deeply for it is a pity, but it is America's loss or so he thinks.

"Yep, you got a ways to go in many ways." America said calmly and he smiled brightly at France. "Have a nice time getting back home."

"Bye." France stated smoothly as he begun to walk away from the other Nation.

"Bye, France." America commented cheerfully and he watched as France walked away in a fast pace.

'France is already a legal weapon by being a mega pervert.' America thought to himself and he made sure to lock the front door. 'I should ask Tony to make me a remote in a shape of a ring to activate those lasers he created all around the house and made it where the lasers won't harm animals along with not hurting me of course. Heh, If France had felt the lasers and stuff. He would think twice before entering. Not to mention if I had all of my security set up, but I don't want to make it where no one wants to visit me.'

"Hey, Kitty." America said happily and he picked up the violet eyed kitten. "France is gone and I'm going to ask Tony to make me a ring. So I can activate the lasers anytime I want too, but don't worry for the lasers won't harm animals or me."

Meanwhile Fluffy and Americat were sleeping on America's comfortable bed.

**TBCM **

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	20. Special Lasers

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank you to those that have reviewed. **

_Cat Talk_

**Russia's Adventure As A Kitten**

**By Waterrain**

"America! Why the bloody hell do my arms suddenly have written Fucking Limey on them? It appeared as soon as I walked inside of your house!" England yelled angrily and his right eyed was twitching.

The blue eyed Nation flushed the toilet, washed his hands, and dried them off before walking towards Enlgand.

"Tony made special lasers." America said simply as he blinked his eyes. "There are different settings and all that junk, but I'm not going to say anything more about my security system. It's a secret."

"This did not happen last time." England managed to comment calmly and he should have known it was that damn Alien's fault.

"Well France walked in on me, I was naked, and in the shower." America stated bluntly and he sulked for a moment at remembering being interrupted. "Oh, the writing should wear off in three hours."

America decided to deactivate the lasers for now and he pressed a button on his ring.

"America, I must be going now." England said suddenly to the other Nation.

'I have a frog to hurt for various reasons.' England thought briefly and his lips were pressed thin.

"Sorry about the lasers. What did you want?" America asked in a curious voice, he tilted his head, and noticed that England looked annoyed.

"Do I need a reason to see you?" England asked bluntly before shaking his head and he begun to walk out of the door while rolling his eyes.

"Wait, England. You need a hat otherwise France will laugh at you." America replied quickly as he placed a black hat over the green eyed Nation's head.

"What is written on my forehead?" England asked sharply as he was pushed out, America locked the door, and then decided to answer him.

"It says fucking limey slut, but I'm sure Tony meant it as a joke and didn't mean to insult you because he is really nice. It must be a typo or something." America replied cheerfully and he heard England yell.

"That bloody alien! I wish he would return to his damn planet!" England yelled loudly and America heard him storm away. Fluffy, Americat, and the violet eyed kitten walked up to the America who was sitting on the floor.

"I don't think England is too happy right now." America muttered to himself, he sighed softly, and petted the kitten for a minute before moving on to his two cats.

**TBCM **

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank you to those that have reviewed. Normally at school I write down somethings for a chapter on a piece of paper for this FanFic, sometimes it is half a page, type it up, and add more details to it.**

_Cat Talk_

**Russia's Adventure As A Kitten**

**By Waterrain**

America was inside of the kitchen starting to make dinner and he talked to Tony about England being upset about the wording.

'Fucking limey. I'll program it where the words would be in French instead of English regarding England.' Tony mentally thought and he nodded at the blonde.

"Making pizza from scratch is pretty cool, right? I like the feel of the dough between my fingers and on my hands. It's really soft, but yet sticky. However the flour helps with decreasing the stickiness." America commented happily and the alien nodded in agreement for it was true.

Tony was working on shaping his dough and making it into a circle, tonight he decided to help America with dinner, and it has been a while since he saw the Nation due to being in his lab for a couple of days.

"Thanks for helping me. You didn't have too." America said happily while placing both pizza's into the oven, he gave Tony a bright smile, and to be honest the alien had missed that smile. The lab was always quiet and no one else was there expect for himself. Tony nodded and America gave him a thumbs up while chuckling. Every now and then the alien decides on his own to help the blonde Nation with cooking.

Personally, The blue eyed Nation didn't mind the fact that sometimes his best alien friend decides to help out with cooking. America would not ever say 'You'll only get in the way if you try to help with cooking' unlike England and he sighed softly to himself for it is depressing to think about.

"America the timer has went off." Tony stated calmly to America and he had noticed that the Nation was thinking about something depressing. More than likely about that damn limey. America put on a pair of mitts, he took out the pizza, and smiled happily for it smelled wonderful.

"Heh, Dinner is served." America commented cheerfully as he cut up the pizza and eat one despite it still being hot, but it didn't matter for the taste was awesome. It is just something about food being home made and having someone helping that makes it taste just a bit extra special.

So far the only one to help with the cooking at times is Tony, no one else, America does not mind the fact that no one ever offers to cook with him, and besides quite a few Nations judge his food before even tasting it. So why even bother with cooking his best for the other Nations and stuff if they are going to judge it before even eating or trying it. Besides they are the ones missing out on it, America smiled to himself, and had another slice of Pizza.

"The pizza tastes awesome." America said happily to Tony and he recieved a nod of agreement from the alien.

Meanwhile Fluffy, Americat, and Russia were sitting on the sofa.

"_Ireland's fairy's must be off drinking or something right now. They clean up really quickly around America's house." Americat stated smoothly, he noticed Russia's confused look, and Fluffy's annoyed expression. "Yep, He gave America three fairy's as a gift."_

"_That was suppose to be a secret loudmouth." Fluffy said sharply and he smacked Americat's head with his paw._

"_I have not seen them." Russia commented calmly and he glanced around._

"_They mainly roam around America's storage shed and attic." Americat told him happily and Fluffy gave up._

"_For some reason they tend to make those areas dusty and some spider webs too." Fluffy said dryly and with sarcasm for he knows the reason why. _

"_Heh because that's where America had put the stuff England had given to him when he was a colony. Plus that gun he had used during the revolutionary war. Also there were some outfits and uniforms too." Americat stated causally and tilted his head towards Russia. "We know because America one day picked us up, carried us there to the storage shed, and started explaining each item." _

"_Why does the fairy's make them dusty?" Russia asked in a curious voice._

"_Too long to explain. Those three fairy's use to belong to Ireland and stuff. England and Ireland are brothers. They don't get along. Well that's putting it mildly to be honest." Fluffy replied simply and he didn't want Americat to go into deep detail._

"_Even though we do not like England. It is rather sad that his own brother hates him and keeps on cursing him." Americat stated firmly and he looked at Fluffy. _

"_We feel sorry for him because all of his brothers hate him, but we still don't like England." Americat and Fluffy said at the same time. Russia blinked his violet eyes at them._

**TBCM **

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank you to those that have reviewed. I do not mind if there there is a review in another language for I can use goggle to translate it. **

**Quick question have you guys heard of freerice? It is a neat website. For every correct answer that is given to a question they donate 10 grains of rice through The World Food Program. Personally, I like the language learning subject the most out of the other subjects (Art, Chemistry, Math, and Geography). There is also an English subeject for Grammar and there is alos one for Vocabulary. I have just now updated my profile and made the freerice website into a link.**

**Personal Side Note January 20 2011 I feel a bit under the weather AKA sick, my throat hurts, and other stuff. More than likely because of the weather.**

_Cat Talk_

_**Russia's Adventure As A Kitten**_

_**By Waterrain**_

America was woken up by his cell phone ringing and he answered it despite the fact France was the one calling at 1:00Am.

The reason the blue eyed Nation knew was because he had assigned a song to France's number. It happened to be Super Freak and America has a habit of switching songs with everyone's phone numbers once a week, but still knows who is calling him by the song.

"Oh, You are in jail. What did you do? Figures and why can't you stop blinding my people with your naked ass. They don't like someone causally flashing." America said causally as he rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Seriously not cool exposing your ass and I really should leave you there, but I'm a hero and I'll bail you out."

He hit end, sighed heavily, and shook his head. America noticed the two cats were still asleep despite the ringing of his phone.

'At least someone will be sleeping.' He mentally thought while yawning and shaking his head. America walked out his bedroom, into the living room, and saw the kitten typing on his laptop.

"Have fun, Kitty. I'm going to bail France out of jail due to being kind. Plus I want him to go home right away." America commented cheerfully and he smiled brightly. "I'm thinking about calling England up. I wonder what time it is over there. Should I call him?"

The violet eyed kitten nodded, the blonde gave him a wide grin, and as he walked away pressed the speed dial number four. It was England number and he wondered what time it is over there. The number four on his cell phone is easy, convenient, and simple to press unlike the others. Plus it is very simple to annoy and tease England.

"Hey, England. Why am I up so early? It's because of France. No, He is in jail. No, I'm not going to leave him to rot there. Because I'm a hero and not a jerk. Plus I want him out of my country." America said happily and he was walking to his car. "Bye, England."

**TBC **

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank you to those that have reviewed. I do not mind if there there is a review in another language for I can use goggle to translate it. ****Personal Side Note January 21 2011, I went to the Dentist and had two filling done (On the right side of my mouth). **

_Cat Talk_

Fairy's Talk

_**Russia's Adventure As A Kitten**_

_**By Waterrain**_

Americat and Fluffy woke up from their nap. They noticed America was no longer under the covers sleeping, Americat blinked his eyes, and Fluffy leaped down from the bed.

"_I'll find out where our master is located." Fluffy commented smoothly and he walked away._

"_I'm coming too. Since I'm a hero and stuff." Americat stated calmly as he raced ahead of the other cat._

The violet eyed kitten decided to shut down America's laptop, he started to curl up, and planned to get to some sleep.

"_Hey, Russia. Have you seen America?" Americat asked curiously and he was smacked gently by Fluffy._

"_Can't you see that he was trying to sleep." Fluffy scolded him and shook his head._

"_He went to bail out France out of jail. I wonder what France did to be placed into jail?" Russia commented causally._

"_France tends to strip everything off and nudity in public is generally frowned down upon. France likes being naked around others." Americat and Fluffy both stated smoothly. Russia blinked his eyes, tilted his head, and could not seem to recall France ever becoming naked in front or around him._

_"Oh, I didn't know France tends to strip. You learn something new every day, da." Russia said calmly to the two cats. _

_"More than likely he was afraid you would rip off his vital regions or kill him." Americat stated bluntly and Russia thought for a moment._

_"I do not know how I would react for no one has been naked when around me for some reason. I have no idea how I feel about that at all. Whether to feel insulted or glad." Russia told them honestly and tilted his head in thought. "Only time will time, da."_

Meanwhile_, _The three Fairy's that were given to America by Ireland were in the storage room while making all of the items that England gave to America completely dusty and making spider webs too.

"I still wonder why Russia is a cat, but at least it is not England."

"Heh, If England was a cat. He would be an easy target and I don't think he is that loony to turn himself into a cat."

"Remember the rules that America gave us. No killing, torturing, or anything of that sort to England or those annoying magical creatures. To be honest England's fairy's along with the rest of his magical creatures...They are pansy's for not coming over to America's home ever since Ireland gave us to America."

They rolled their eyes and decided to head to America's kitchen to grab something to drink.

**TBC **

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank you to those that have reviewed. I do not mind if there is a review in another language for I can use goggle to translate it. **

_Cat Talk_

Fairy's Talk

_**Russia's Adventure As A Kitten**_

_**By Waterrain**_

"_I wonder how I can change back." Russia said out loud and Americat looked at him along with Fluffy._

"_Didn't you take a potion, Russia." Fluffy stated calmly and Americat nodded._

"_Da. However I only read how to make it and didn't read on how to change back. Since I was focused on making the potion and didn't think about how to change back." Russia told them and he tilted his head. "I suppose I should of also read on how to change back."_

"_We can ask the Fairy's and see if they will help. They can understand animals and stuff which is pretty neat." Americat commented cheerfully and Russia nodded._

"_More than likely they will help since you scare the hell out of England when you are in your normal form." Fluffy said smoothly as he looked at Russia who blinked in confusion. "The Fairy's do not like England at all."_

"_How do I scare England?" Russia asked curiously and the cats decided against answering for there were too many ways._

"_Think the Fairy's are drunk right now, Fluffy?" Americat asked calmly and then he looked at Russia. "I hope they are not drunk for then we will have to wait since it is never a good idea for a Fairy to cast any magic or spells when drunk." _

Meanwhile the three Fairy's were chattering, giggling, and drinking.

"And then I got another one of England's Fairy's drunk. Seriously, They did nothing expect blame others and cry loudly. Depressed drunks are one of the worst."

"England is worse for he is loud, sobbing, and mourning over the fact America according to him ruined his life."

"He has some serious issues with America. England just has to place blame on everyone else expect himself, pathetic."

The Fairy's gulped down more alcohol and rolled their eyes.

"Enough about England because even talking about him takes away the buzz. Let's talk about some other Nation."

"Why is Russia a kitten?"

"Maybe to get closer to America."

They all giggled and started talking happily again along with not thinking about England for that ruins the alcohol.

**TBC **

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank you to those that have reviewed. I do not mind if there is a review in another language for I can use goggle to translate it. **

_Cat Talk_

Fairy's Talk

**_Russia's Adventure As A Kitten_**

**_By Waterrain_**

Russia, Americat, and Fluffy approached the three intoxicated fairy's.

"_Hello, I heard you could help me." _Russia said to them calmly and he received giggles.

"You want us to help you, Russia?" They asked cheerfully and held onto on another. "What do you want?"

_"To return to my original form."_ Russia replied and he tilted his head. _"I want to return to my original form, da."_

"Alright, We shall help." One of the fairy's commented calmly while the other two covered up each other's smirks. "You shall be returned to your original form."

Americat and Fluffy eyes widened for they an idea as to what those fairy's will do to Russia, but it was too late for all three raised up their hands and the violet eyed kitten turned into a baby.

"That is your original form. Heh, Russia should have said returned to his original state. No one ever told him to be careful when speaking to fairy's." The three fairy's commented gleefully, smirks on their lips, and they looked down at the two cats. "Good bye for now."

Americat and Fluffy looked down at the violet eyed baby. Russia won't be able to understand them anymore for he is no longer an animal. America walked inside and his blue eyes widened in shock for what is a baby doing here. His cats meowed at him, the blond haired Nation picked up the baby, and held him in his arms.

"Hmm, This is very odd." America commented to himself and noticed the baby has violet eyes which reminds him of Russia. "What is a baby doing here?"

After an hour the baby suddenly turned into a toddler and America blinked his eyes in confusion.

"I want to kill those fairy's." The toddler said coldly and his violet eyes were narrowed.

"Huh? Russia is that you?" America asked him and he received a nod from him. "I think you'll be back to normal in about three hours."

"How do you know?" Russia asked curiously and America rolled his eyes.

"Because they did the same thing to me last year." America replied causally and he crossed his arms while looking down at the violet eyed Nation. "They enjoy pranking and causing trouble when they are drunk. So it's never a good idea to ask for anything when those little flying troublemakers are intoxicated."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
